


Something Just Like This

by Selenai



Series: Beyond the Archetype [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frotting, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, handjobs, neither tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Naruto was not willing to just let Sasuke leave the village again. Hadn't they just saved the shinobi world together? What was the point of all that if his best friend was just going to leave him again?





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in more than two years, omg. I can hardly believe I got back into Naruto after it ended and Boruto came to be, but here I am. Still afraid to finish watching the anime that I first fell in love with 15 years ago. I finished the manga just last week, and am just about to finish the anime (sans fillers) any time now. I have about five episodes left for that. It’s just too sad to close such an important chapter in my life. As anyone who has ever read fic I’ve written knows, it’s been longer than two years since I’ve forayed into Naruto fic, and yet… here I am, back with fic for my ultimate OTP. The OTP that has followed me from my early teens to my early thirties (sob). Anyways, this fic is a little embarrassing to share because I’m so so rusty, and it was originally written in a Naruto notebook that I got in an anime blind bag from my local comic-con in a Starbucks while I was on a medical leave from work and had absolutely dick all to do with myself.
> 
> Here goes! Be gentle, and remember, only Sasuke calls people loser to their face. Don’t be Sasuke ;)

_Because you’re my closest friend_

It had rung loud and importantly in Naruto’s ear for days now. Maybe since Sakura had found himself and Sasuke bleeding to death on the statues in the Valley of the End. Maybe longer. Maybe for years. Who knew? Who even cared? Not Naruto. That was what he’d tell himself for as long as possible anyways. Denial had always been one of his better traits. Not that he was the sort that needed to be enrobed in denial on the regular. He was a pretty cool dude.

Regardless, how much did it really matter if they’d saved that world if Sasuke was just going to do what Sasuke did best and just leave again? Without telling Naruto, this time, or even giving him a clue, to where he was going? Just on some adventure of self discovery that Kakashi-sensei had insisted was just his way of atoning for the lives he’d taken, all of the destruction he’d been responsible for.

Well, Naruto rather thought that the best way to begin atoning to the people he’d hurt would be to stay in the village, become Naruto’s right hand man, and marry Sakura-chan and do what Itachi would’ve wanted, which was, of course, rebuilding his clan. Or something to that effect. Naruto just wanted things to go back to the way they were meant to be.

During that battle with Madara and then with Kaguya, they’d been cell seven again and it had felt so _right_ just like anything Naruto would’ve given literally anything for in the years leading up to it. It had been like all of his dreams were coming true. Well… aside from that war, death, and all of the maiming. Oh, yeah, and the tree. That creepy tree. Who would’ve ever guessed that a bijuu could be so ugly? He assumed just then, that Kurama was lucky to have gotten some of the looks in that family.

The thing was, it hardly seemed to matter how much Naruto did, how strong he became, how many people had come to acknowledge him. He could’ve probably become the ultimate Gokage, and Sasuke would’ve still left him behind. The one person he wanted more than anything or anyone else to acknowledge him still wouldn’t. Was still going to leave without a second glance back, leaving Sakura-chan to cry, leaving Naruto himself to feel like an achingly important part of himself was missing.

Why was it that regardless of all of the light he accumulated and that occurred from all of his hard work, there was always an impossibly bigger amount of shadows to be found? When would his light be enough?

At the very least, at least now Sasuke was no longer a rogue ninja on everyone’s bingo book that was meant to be killed on sight. The end of the war and the end of the Infinite Tsukiyomi had cured that. But more important to Naruto, Sasuke was no longer at risk of losing his body and being manipulated by that freak, creepy ass snake shinobi, Orochimaru.

Sasuke was now more like a regular guy, trying to make up for years of bad decisions by doing what came most natural to him: Running away.

Which was what Naruto was absolutely not going to stand for. Wasn’t going to to be allowing to stand. Not in the least. He was going to be the Hokage one day, which meant that he was going to have to be responsible for saving at least one of his friends from inner destruction.

After all, Naruto had already explained friendship on its more carnal level to Sasuke, when he’d first lectured him when he had thought that they were both going to die. When one person hurt, they both hurt. Sasuke had claimed to understand, to reciprocate.

They’d both agreed that it had nothing to do with Ashura and Indra and the whole brother thing. It was deeper than that (because after all, regardless of how hard Sasuke had tried, they hadn’t been able to kill each other the way the Super Gramps kids had). Their relationship was more primal than that. Naruto was sure of it. He just knew. It wasn’t a “Hey, I’m your reincarnated family” sort of thing. It was deeper. He was just sure of it. That was the past, and that was where it would stay. Mostly… well, mostly because it was weird.

Somehow, he’d always thought of Sasuke as his brother (or maybe even more than that, whatever that would be) but to know that there was actually something _to_ that, made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t entirely sure why.

But just as he’d told Super Gramps, he wasn’t Ashura. And Sasuke wasn’t Indra. They were their own people and that was all their was to it.

Only… it wasn’t. Because there was something that was still nagging at Naruto.

 

It was hard for him to get away from the village. There was a lot of people that wanted to make sure he was all right or to congratulate him and whatnot. Gaara was there, Granny Tsunade was making him an arm. Sakura-chan was trying to get him to go on a date with Hinata so that they would be able to double when Sasuke (if Sasuke) came back. Shikamaru was trying to groom him to be a more well-rounded candidate for Hokage. Kakashi-sensei was miserable behind all of his paperwork, and everyone else… well, he’d had several of the villagers asking him forh is autograph now that their lives had been saved again.

Even getting as far away from the main part of the village to Ichiraku was a zoo.

So how he’d gotten as far away as the outskirts of the village among dense trees, where no one would ever be able to find him… well, it was a testament to his ability to be the number one most surprising and (now) powerful ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!

Too many of the villagers, despite the fact that they’d come to accept and acknowledge him for the shinobi he was now, still saw him as that prankster child that had sprayed and painted graffiti everywhere. Who had caused problems and taught the Sandaime’s grandson his own perverse jutsu. Those were the sort of things the villagers had expected from him when it came to him exiting the village he’d very nearly been (and it was hard to say such a thing about a place he loved beyond all others) condemned to. No one wanted him to leave. He was now the Jinchuuriki of all of the tailed beasts in one way or another and that made him irreplaceable to the heads of Konohagakure.

Naruto knew that they all meant well. He knew he was loved more than just because of his power and that most of them just wanted to congratulate him on being the main reason they weren’t going to be left hung up like cocoons or a spider’s treat or… whatever, by that creepy tree. It was nice to be wanted and needed by them all, but honestly, he just wanted to see and be seen by one person alone.

So, he’d created a shadow clone (not as easy as it used to be with only one arm. Thank the heavens for Kurama) and darted for the outskirts of town. To the peace and quiet.

Or, more importantly, to where he knew Sasuke would have to go to follow his… path, or whatever.

 

Sure enough, Naruto had only been standing against his number one favourite tree (one that no one else in the village would ever recognize as fondly as Naruto, all beat up with deep cuts into the outer bark from kunai and shuriken practices that had left him so exhausted he’d climb onto higher and higher branches to nap away from the judging eyes of the village) for about a half an hour when a cloaked figure approached from the shadows of the village.

 

“I didn’t expect you of all people to see me off.”

And the voice, although he’d been expecting it, still took him by surprise. It also made something settle inside of him. So he hadn’t missed him after all.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? Who else would wait to see your sorry ass off, Sasuke?” He bit back.

The banter felt familiar. It eased the ache in his chest that had been settled there for years now.

“Don’t you have better things to do? Aren’t you now the ‘Hero of the Shinobi World?””

Narrowing bright eyes, Naruto shook his head in eternal exasperation. As per the usual, Sasuke (often touted a genius) was so slow.

“I’m not the only hero, you know. Did I seal Kaguya alone? Pretty much, but not entirely. You helped a tiny bit, remember? At the very least, you were there. I remember your creepy ass eye.”

It was Sasuke’s turn to narrow his eyes in what could only be annoyance. Good. An emotion.

“Didn’t I try to kill you right after? Oh, and the bijuu? Oh yeah, and every sealed Gokage? Or… well, has that escaped your mind, just like every other coherent thought?”

Sighing, Naruto tried his best to remember the Sasuke that had cried in front of him, who had claimed eternal friendship, who had been vulnerable. Who had realized the error of his ways. That was the Sasuke Naruto wanted to see. Not this one who was so hard to reach.

“Don’t be stupid. You will never be as good as me if you play stupid. Remember. People expect you to get _smarter_ as you age. Not the other way around. Or else you just become the next Madara.”

Those eyes that were still narrowed, looked Naruto up and down. Then, something surprising. Sasuke closed the distance between them with three steps. “Shouldn’t you be in the village getting your arm fixed right now, instead of annoying me, loser?”

 

Laughter escaped Naruto like a loud bark that would’ve made Kiba and Akamaru proud, and he reached for Sasuke’s good hand with his own. It was full.

“You kept this stupid thing? After all this time?”

The laughter faded, and Naruto pushed a little away from the tree himself. They were barely separated by a breath now. Naruto pushed his hand forward, forcing it into Sasuke’s chest, and Sasuke took the bait and took the hand, long, pale fingers coming to close around the hitai-ate. 

“I’ll take it for now. Until we have our real battle.”

They were nearly holding hands now. And yet, in the moment, Naruto could only think about how different the hand felt without the grime and blood and all the other war like gross things, coving it. But mostly how different it felt to be holding Sasuke’s hand than it had been to feel those cool fingers sparked with the electricity of the Chidori, coming through his chest.

Probably, that meant that he was losing it. Going crazy, finally, because who in their right mind would care what another (male. Uchiha. Stuck up.) shinobi’s hand felt like?

Had he spent that much time thinking about what Hinata’s hand had felt like during the war when she’d taken it? Actually… it was almost the same as that. Yeah. So, he was definitely losing his mind.

Sasuke was staring at him. Oh yeah, they were having a conversation. Whoops.

“Yeah. A real fight, with the real you. “ He managed to get out as he gripped Sasuke a little tighter.

As if on cue, Sasuke closed the distance between them enough that Naruto could feel the wind blowing that extra bit of hair that Sasuke had weirdly grown to cover his Rinnegan into his own face. It tickled a little. It made him nervous, as it also exposed that eye to his gaze for just a moment.

“What’s wrong, idiot? Aren’t you finally getting everything you ever wanted? I even left Sakura for you.”

Eyes that were already a darker blue than ever before, and which had already been narrowed, became thinner, little slits. “You think this was what I wanted? You gone? Who’s the idiot now?”

He could smell so much. All of a sudden, every single of his senses were heightened. Just like they were in sage mode. He could smell the fact that it was about to rain. That the grass had just been cut. He could smell Sasuke’s soap. He could smell something unfamiliar, too. Like Sasuke was hiding something. He wouldn’t let it go.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” It was a quiet reply from Sasuke who looked as awestruck as Naruto was. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown open.

Their foreheads were touching now. Blond hair and black hair blowing strands together in the wind like they belonged to just one person. Their noses were touching, and their breaths were alternating and heavy.

What was happening?

“It means--- don’t you feel it? I know you’ve become more of an idiot than I’d ever been, but you must’ve noticed--”

“The Nature Energy that’s flowing like crazy right now, between me and you? Doesn’t it remind you of--”

“The Valley of the End. The last ditch effort.”

And, of course, they were finishing each other’s sentences. They’d always been close, but this was getting ridiculous.

At first, Naruto had assumed that he’d been accidentally amassing Nature Energy by standing still and being focused, but what if it was something more than that? Something that had to do with Sasuke?

The energy was rushing through his veins,making him feel hot and then both vulnerable and in charge at the same time. Kurama was strangely quiet about it, and Naruto was in a strange position where he didn’t want to ask the fox any questions. Not about what was happening just then. Not with-- not with Sasuke within his grasps.

He wanted more of it. He wanted it deep inside, he wanted to be infused with it. He felt more powerful in that moment than he had when he’d been in sage mode. It was so confusing, but so, so good.

He was hot. He was dry. He was _hard_.

“Yeah, that.”

Sasuke shook his head once, as though he couldn’t believe that he was stuck dealing with Naruto, which was frustrating to Naruto, because clearly it should’ve been the other way around.

“You’ve always been an idiot, haven’t you?” Sasuke said a little snidely, as though they were just two thirteen year old’s bickering over nothing, instead of two seventeen year old’s who were impossibly close to doing… well, something they probably shouldn’t be thinking about.

What was going to happen?

It was like there was a huge lump in his throat and his lips were so dry, and he was just desperate to feel better than what he was. Although at the moment, he just had no clue what that would entail.

Without a coherent thought (and who needed them anyways?), Naruto’s tongue darted out to moisten dry lips. What he hadn’t expected, was the way that his tongue caught Sasuke’s bottom lip on the way back in. He could taste sweetness there, which he thought was weird, considering that Sasuke didn’t like sweets. Or maybe he was hallucinating it.

A sharp inhalation of breath reached his ears and he wasn’t sure if it came from Sasuke or from himself at the touch. Whoever it came from, it succeeded in freezing Naruto in place, and maybe even Sasuke too. Regardless, they were just standing there like that for who knew how long. It could’ve been seconds, it could’ve been hours. They were both just staring at each other.

“Whoops,” Naruto whispered as he finally pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

He’d expected some sort of furious response from Sasuke who had always seemed to shy away from human touch. Something to show that maybe Naruto had finally crossed the line they’d been dancing around for years now.

Nothing.

But before he could pull away in humiliation like any sane person would do (although something Naruto Uzumaki would never do, since it was rare to find a thing that humiliated him), Sasuke surged forwards.

The force of it nearly knocked Naruto over, and he instinctively reached back to catch his balance with his free hand, before he realized he didn’t even have a free hand, and stumbling back (still holding onto Sasuke), his stump of an arm scraped painfully against the jagged edges of the tree’s bark. Only.. it didn’t really hurt. Naruto was too caught up in what was happening to him. To the fact that he had a full bodied, full heartened, all powerful, master of genjutsu and all other jutsu, master of life, immortal, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, pressed against him. Kissing him.

It wasn’t unpleasant at all the way one might assume it would be. It was all slanted mouths, tongues, and teeth fighting for dominance all at once.

Was it ironic that the only person he’d ever kissed (as Kurama had so shrewdly pointed out earlier) had been Sasuke, and now this-- whatever this was-- was with Sasuke again.

How were they always drawn to one another?

It was a hot kiss. It was aggressive, Sasuke was biting at his bottom lip so sharply it drew coppery blood into Naruto’s mouth. He didn’t mind, though. He was used to the taste of blood the way any shinobi was. In fact, it only added fuel to the fire.

It was--- It was so _good_!

A sound of pleasure escaped him before he could bite it back, and he parted his lips to let that demanding tongue in.

Of course Naruto wasn’t just going to take it lying down. He returned the kiss with a passion that he’d only ever thrown into training, and bit back at that tongue, those lips, that jaw.

How had they never done this before? Did their first kiss feel this good? They’d been so young, and it had been an entirely different time. So who knew?

All Naruto knew as his body pressed tight against sasuke’s was that it felt _right_. Impossibly right. He wanted more of it. More touching, more kissing, just more.

The Nature Energy was building, humming around them. It rang in Naruto’s ears so loud that the could barely hear the sounds escaping Sasuke. Which was a shame, because those were some damn good sounds.

The sudden need to hear more, feel more, overcame Naruto. But he only had one functioning hand. What was he supposed to do? He released his grip on Sasuke’s hand, and the hitai-ate (once a symbol for something that had nothing to do with this) fell heavily to a root on the tree with a heavy thump.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by what could only be described as some sort of monk’s cloak (it covered everything, everything Naruto could feel pressed against him, but couldn’t see), and tangled his fingers in the fabric, until he could find an opening, and he yanked at it, taking great pleasure to the way the sound of ripping fabric mixed with the rushing of blood, arousal, and Nature Energy in his ears.

He was in. Finally.

And then he was touching bare skin. His dark, tanned, long, hot fingers searching over pale cool, hard muscles of Sasuke’s abdomen and chest.

It explored bare skin and the light, small patch of hair just above his pants, and he froze a little, wondering if this was the best time to catch his breath before he did-- well, something that he couldn’t take back.

It was all just so much.

His own chest heaved with deep, desperate breaths as Sasuke clung to him, that powerful hand of his gripping Naruto by the hip.

They stood like that a moment, both catching their breaths, both flushed (though Naruto was certain it was more obvious on Sasuke, he was a much more see through kind of person) both absolutely sure in what they were doing, and yet terrified at the same time.

“Well? Come on loser, you following through, or--?”

Naruto caught Sasuke’s lips in a desperate plea to shut him up before he ruined the moment, and he bit hard at the bottom lip, as if to punish him for his words.

What a dick Sasuke was. Trying to egg him on, as though he hadn’t already planned on following through.

Of course, though, Sasuke was still smugly smirking into the kiss, even though Naruto could taste his blood. Knew he’d broken the skin.

What they were doing, what they were about to do, was going to change everything forever. And yet, if it felt as right as it did, how could it be wrong?

Naruto had never needed courage before. He’d always had it in spades, and borrowed from his friends when his lacked in efficiency.

Which was what he was currently taking advantage of as he finally _finally_ closed his fingers around Sasuke’s cock through his loose pants.

It was hot, it was hard, it was aching. Naruto, as he held it in his hand, could feel Sasuke’s heartbeat in his hand. It was so terrifyingly intimate, he almost pulled back.

And yet… well, it was all he’d ever wanted to feel. Proof that Sasuke was as he’d ever been. Alive.

A sound escaped Sasuke just then. A desperate, gutteral sound that Naruto had never heard from another person before, and it spurred him on. It made him feel hot all over, and his own cock, trapped in his pants still and without anything to relieve the pressure, gave a sad little throb.

He shifted his weight as if to find something to rub against, but just like had been the current theme, Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted, and moved to grab Naruto’s hip a little tighter, adjusting his own slighter body so that he could press the weight of himself against Naruto, thigh siding between Naruto’s legs, and pressing up slowly, giving him just a little teasing of pressure to make him shake desperately in arousal.

It was completely unlike his daily shower masturbation time, it was unlike the one time he’d conjured a clone and rubbed up against it. It was completely unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

It was so much better. Because it was Sasuke.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Sasuke stuttered as Naruto continued to move his hand up and down the thick length of Sasuke’s cock through the fabric. He wondered what it might feel like to touch under the fabric, to feel the bare skin.

A shiver escaped him at the thought, and he realized… he just wasn’t ready for bare skin yet. The thought was a daunting one.

As though he was suddenly feeling too shy to continue touching Sasuke so brazenly, Naruto mimicked his friend’s motions, moved his hand to grab at Sasuke’s thin, jutting hip, and slid his leg between those legs that he knew hardly ever saw the light of day.

Shuddering, he began moving his hips in a rhythm with Sasuke, trying to match the movement of his thigh, and soon they were rocking in unison. Each using their good hand to grapple for purchase against the other.

If anyone would’ve walked by, they would’ve heard pants, gasps, and desperate groans. Sounds that would have certainly given them away.

The bark of the tree was biting into his back with each and every thrust Sasuke gave to get closer to him, and Naruto knew it was piercing the skin there, making him bleed and ache, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his stomach as Sasuke drove him closer to the edge of coming apart under him.

“I can’t--” he managed to gasp out as Nature Energy that had built in his belly, poured out of him, and surrounded the both of them in its red aura.

“Finish it,” Sasuke demanded in that way of his, as he clutched at Naruto’s hip, his hand grabbing, releasing, and then grabbing tighter than before as he fell apart, shattered, and shook hard and came. Naruto could feel it against him, the way the hot wetness seeped out of Sasuke’s pants and into his own.

It was exhilarating, it was hot, it was nothing like what he’d expected, and the Nature Energy that had built up inside of Sasuke nearly exploded as it took over Naruto in that moment of vulnerability and set his mind free as he rutted against Sasuke’s leg a little more, once, twice, and he fell apart himself, shuddering and biting hard at Sasuke’s shoulder until once more he tasted blood and he felt the hot wetness, this time on the inside of his pants.

“I-I- ahhh…!”

It was embarrassing that he was hardly able to contain himself, but he reminded himself hazily that he’d lasted longer than Sasuke and that was something at least. The master of control. That should’ve been Naruto’s nickname instead of Sasuke’s.

It was a short-lived victory though, because the aftermath of releasing so much Nature Energy had him sinking down to his bottom on the ground, and leaning against the tree, his legs falling open and his hand that was still gripping Sasuke’s robe now holding it near the bottom. He tugged at it a little, and Sasuke (whose legs were still shaking-- Naruto could feel it), gave a little shrug, and moved with a whole lot more grace and elegance to sit beside Naruto, shoulders and back firmly against the tree, and (if one looked especially closely), his head leaning against Naruto’s shoulder.

They were both something of a pitiful mess. The heroes of the shinobi world… and they were sitting on the ground, dishevelled, covered in twigs and leaves, and dirt, and come.

It was good no one could see them.

But as the Nature Energy dissipated, Naruto found it was easier to breathe. Easier to think. Easier to open his eyes.

“That was your fault.” He grunted in Sasuke’s direction without moving.

Snorting, Sasuke didn’t move his body, either, just simply said: “That wasn’t me. That was sage mode.”

Next was Naruto’s turn to tilt his head. It made his whole head ache. “Sage mode? Are you crazy?”

Sasuke just as slowly shrugged one shoulder and sighed. He tilted his head just a little closer (and was it just Naruto, or did he hurt less physically when they were this close? “We’ll figure out a responsible party later, loser, I’m supposed to be starting a journey of self-discovery.”

It was Naruto’s turn to snort at that. “I’d say you discovered something about yourself all right.”

Peeking open one dark eye, Sasuke offered Naruto one of his patented glares “Shut up, it’s not easy doing things one armed. I’m trying to rest here. And besides, what does it say about you, anyways? You’re here, too.”

Naruto’s expression nearly exploded into a grin, and he shrugged painfully his missing arm. “Who cares, we just found a way to exploit Nature Energy without standing still, using shadow clones, or forcing Kurama to do it for us. I’m happy. Besides, I just learned something so importantly cool.”

His eyes were sliding closed, though, as sleep was beginning to overtake him.

“What could be so important?” Sasuke asked warily.

Just as sleep was creeping up on both of them, Naruto grinned a little wider. “My dick is bigger than yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay! I really loved writing this, I think I'll be writing a bunch of one offs in this universe! Who knows how I'll feel once I'm done with the series T_T


End file.
